Lotor's Clone
Lotor's Clone is the thirty-sixth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary King Zarkon berates Lotor for his continued failures. Lotor assures him Haggar's newest invention is the key to victory. Zarkon does not believe him and orders Lotor to lead the regular attack forces of Drule into battle instead. Later Lotor meets with Haggar to discuss her plan. She shows him her work, a forming creature growing in a tank. The creature forms into a copy of Lotor himself. Lotor tests out the clone on some Ultra Droids. After the clone destroys them, the real Lotor notes he is pleased. On Arus, the Voltron Force are training in their Lions when their sensors start detect a new power source. Back at the Castle of Lions the team discover some of the electronics are damaged from the strain. The Castle engineers repair the damaged systems under Coran. The monitors then show a new Robeast has appeared. Hunk wants to fight the Robeast, but its power over magnetic force will short out the Lions. Keith looks over the Robeast, and comes up with a plan. He will lure the Robeast away. The Robeast arrives at the castle and attacks the Lions. It destroys the force shields and it starts attacking the castle itself. Part of the ceiling where the Force is making repairs starts to crack. Keith makes it to the Robeast and sets some mines on his sled to explode. When he tries to flee the area, the Lotor Clone attacks him. The real Lotor watches as Keith and his clone fight. Keith, thinking the clone is the real Lotor, calls the clone a coward. Lotor's clone becomes angry and he begins to lose focus. Keith takes advantage of the clone's anger and attacks. The real Lotor grows impatient that the battle is taking so long. When he receives a message from Haggar that the Drule's watching the battle are impressed with the fight he is pleased. Keith begins to suspect that something strange about the Lotor he is currently fighting. Just as the clone raises his sword to deliver the final blow, the sled explodes knocking him aside. The explosion also harms the Robeast, causing the attack on the Castle to stop. Lance takes the opportunity to take the Blue lion out to go help Keith. Lotor again grows impatient and berates the clone, telling it through a psychic link to finish the battle with Keith quickly. The clone decides to argue with Lotor instead. Angry, the real Lotor orders the Robeast to attack his clone as well as Keith. The clone attempts to defend himself but is destroyed. The Robeast then turns it's attention to Keith. The Lions launch and come to Keith's aid just in time. The Robeast raises its arm to crush Keith but Lance attacks it with Blue lion, forcing it to its knee. The Lions then attack the machine controlling the Robeast so the Robeast starts shooting at them. The team then forms Voltron, forming the Blazing sword. With one strike Voltron cuts the Robeast in two and it explodes. Lotor flees the battle, blaming Haggar for the failure of his mission. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Lotor *Haggar Quotes Lotor: "Listen to me. You were brought here for a reason: to fight, win, and make me look good. Get up at once. You're doing a terrible job. And put an end to that infant you're struggling with." Lotor's Clone: "You sit where it's safe and tell a real soldier how to fight? I'll not listen to you. Lotor, I know you as well as I know myself." Lotor: "You are myself. And I'm making a fool of me." Lotor having an argument, with himself. ***** "I should have known, the universe just isn't big enough for two Lotor's." Lotor, failing to realize he'd just insulted himself. Notes and Goofs * This would not be the last time that Lotor and Haggar would use a clone in an attempt to conquer Arus. * In the original GoLion episode "Mortal Combat between Light and Shadow", the two guards the clone challenged to fight were living beings rather than robots since they spurted blood when slain. Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes